Data durability is of paramount importance at an enterprise level, as device failure may result in the loss of data. Accordingly, if a reliable data storage system is not utilized, permanent data loss may result.
While various types of data arrays may be utilized to protect data stored within a centralized data repository, data is often cached within internal memory devices located within separate and discrete computing devices. Often, this data cached within these internal memory devices may be unprotected and, therefore, a device failure may result in permanent (i.e., non-recoverable) data loss.